Choice
by darklantern12
Summary: An Imperial soldier is living the high life aboard the Death Star, but will one rebel prisoner make him lose it all? Post New Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is the first chapter of my first Star Wars fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it**

**Thanks to BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98 for editing it.**

* * *

Imperial solider/engineer named designated Tx 137 walked to the crew quarters of the imperial space station, known as the "Death Star".

Ever since he and the rest of his squadron had been stationed there, they had been treated with the kind of respect that only the 501st had been able to achieve until now. And the best part was the Death Star had everything: the bunks were comfortable, the place was always set to a decent temperature, and the food tasted so much better than field rations.

All they had to do in the place was a daily patrol and keep the prisoners in check. Neither were hard jobs at all. There were no prisoners, and divided among the entire squadron, the place took an hour to patrol.

_Yep,_ he thought, opening the door to the room he occupied, _Easiest assignment ever._

As Tx opened the door to the room he shared with some of his fellow squad members, he was greeted with the usual after supper conversation.

"I'm serious," said Ze 423, who was taking apart a sniper rifle to clean it. "The 501st just stormed the base a week ago. Took about ten prisoners."

"And Vader only got around to questioning nine of them." Jy 377 asked, in speculation. "I can't bring myself to believe that for a second."

"They say that he hesitated, acted almost as if he knew her." Yc 792 supplied, coming to Ze's defence like always.

"That proves it then," Jy said. "There is no possible way that Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, would hesitate to kill someone. This rumour is 100 percent false."

"What are you all arguing about?" Tx asked.

"These idiots think that we're getting a prisoner dropped here in a few days." Jy said.

"Why's that so unbelievable?" Tx asked, enjoying the way Jy was getting worked up over the rumour.

"Wh-What?! You honestly think that Lord Vader would hesitate to kill someone?" Jy asked, in shock.

"Why not?" Tx said, calmly. "He is a person after all. He may not enjoy killing as much as everyone thinks."

"Yeah." Ze said. "You know, I've actually heard rumours that before his accident, he had a wife, went completely against Jedi customs and got himself married."

"I can't believe you guys are buying this." Jy said.

Tx just chuckled. "Well, if that's all you guys are gonna say on the subject, then I'm turning in for the night." he said.

The small group agreed that it was a good time to turn in and climbed into their bunks. As Tx slid off his helmet and placed it on the bed post, he wondered just how much truth was behind Ze's rumors.

* * *

**Well? Hate it? Like it?**

**Let me know in a review.**

**More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings everyone.**

**Darklantern12 here. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Once again, thanks to BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**

* * *

Ze's rumor actually had some truth to it as it turned out.

About three days after the discussion in their room, a prisoner transport vessel arrived at the station, carrying a single prisoner.

She wore-what appeared to be-a basic rebel soiled uniform, and carried a look of pride. She had amber eyes and black hair, that was somewhat messy, as if it hadn't been brushed in a day or so. She was tall and slender, and had a look of defiance on her face.

Tx was glad they had put restraints on this girl; she looked like she could easily hold her own in a fight, let alone use a blaster.

"Tx 137," the commanding officer said. "You will take the prisoner to cell block 'E'."

"Yes, sir." Tx responded.

As he walked behind her, he remembered the conversation from a few days ago.

"So, why did Lord Vader let you live?" he asked. "He's not exactly one to show mercy."

The prisoner pivoted to look at him and spat on his helmet.

"That's why," she said, turned, and continued walking.

Tx followed her, while trying to get as much spit off his uniform as possible.

"Was that necessary?" he asked. "It was only a question."

"And I gave you the answer." she retorted. "I spat in his face, if you can call it that."

"Ah. So you're to be an example." Tx reasoned. "Not many people disrespect Lord Vader like that, without it happening to them."

"It won't matter." she said. "Once my friends figure out where I am, they'll get me out and turn this place into a scrap yard."

"Don't count on it." Tx said. "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Allian Rebetha." Allian responded.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello happy people of Fanfiction.**

**I have another Chapter finally finished.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tx 137**

Tx carried the tray of food to the cell block.

Allian had been on the Death Star for three days. She didn't say anything to anyone, she didn't complain about anything, he wasn't even sure she ever moved.

Several times he had been patrolling the corridor in front of her cell, and each time she was just sitting there, looking through the barrier with no real focus.

They had been trading off carrying her food to her cell, and today was his day to take it to her.

As her came to her cell, he saw her, once again, looking through the barrier at nothing in particular.

"Allian," he said.

She turned to look at him.

"What?" she said, sounding as if he had surprised her.

"Chow time," he said handling out the tray for her.

"Oh, thanks," she said, taking the tray out of his hand.

"Thinking about something?" Tx asked curiously.

"That's none of your business," She snapped, "and don't you have some where to be?"

Tx raised his hands in surrender as he backed out of the cell and reactivated the barrier.

"My bad," he said as he walked away.

* * *

**Allian **

Allian chewed her food angrily.

_Stupid Stormtrooper, _She thought, _Always sticking their noses where they don't belong._

She had been thinking of her parents, not that it was any of his business.

Her parents were the reason she hated the Empire, and had joined the Rebels in the first palace.

Her parents had been loyal to the Empire, had raised Allian to be the same, but when one of the neighbors in their village was found to be a member of the Rebellion, the Stormtroopers attacked.

* * *

_Burning__, everything was burning_

_Allian ran as fast as she could, trying to get out of the burning house._

_She ran to the kitchen, hoping her parents would be there, ready to get her out._

_Her hope was quickly dashed away when she saw them both laying on the ground, not moving._

_She ran to them, shaking them._

_"Mommy, Daddy," she said, "get up, please."_

_She got no response._

_She screamed in anguish at hr parents death._

_"Well, isn't this a find," said a voice._

_Allian turned to see an Imperial officer walking towards her.  
_

_"A young rebel morning the death of her loved ones."_

_Allian couldn't speak as the officer upholstered a blaster pistol on his belt and pointed it at her._

_"Don't worry," he said, "you'll join them soon enough."_

_Allian closed her eyes and waited for the shot to take her life, but when the shot rang out, she felt nothing._

_She opened her eyes a bit to see the officer laying on the ground, and the heat of the blazing fire his arm had landed in producing the smell of burning flesh._

_An arm wrapped around her waist, and she was slung over someone's shoulder as the person ran out of the burning building._

_Buildings burned around her and soldiers imperial and rebel alike were firing blaster bolts at each other, some stormtroopers favoring the flamethrowers on their backs._

_She was sat down, and the woman that had carried her checked to make sure she was okay. After the woman was pleased that there was no lasting damage, told Allian to stay where she was, and ran to join the battle._

* * *

Allian remembered that day well, not that her nightmares would let her forget it, it was the day her whole world had been flipped upside down.

In the time that followed, she had learned what the Rebels were fighting for, and had joined their cause, she had joined the Firebird Squadron, and learned to piolet a Y-wing like no other, she and her squadron had become family...

...and the Empire had slaughtered them just like her first one.

* * *

**Okay, that was pretty dark right there, though now you guys have got some background on Allian.**

**Review please.**


End file.
